Volatile solvent drying compositions used in the past have often proved less than satisfactory by failing to effectively displace water from the surface to be dried. Also, although some compositions in the past have proven effective to displace water from some substrates such as metal, e.g. stainless steel, aluminum and brass, they have not been practically effective on nonmetallic surfaces, such as glass or ceramic.
An additional and serious problem encountered with varying severity in the use of solvent drying solutions, depending on the specific application and substrate to be dried, is the fact that such solutions tend to emulsify or otherwise generate agglomerates and are difficult to purify or to be freed of aqueous impurities so that the drying solution can be reused. The presence of emulsions or other non-soluble formations in these drying compositions interferes with the free elimination of water, such as by decantation, and ultimately interrupts the water-displacement process which is the essential objective of the substrate drying treatment.
It is thus apparent that a need exists for an effective solvent/surfactant drying or surface dewatering system and, particularly, a system which can be used on a broad range of substrates that includes metals as well as glass and ceramics and in which the dewatering composition is readily renewable by separating the water accumulated therein during use without encountering substantial interference by the presence of an emulsion phase.